simsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Les Sims 2: Académie/Chat 27/01/2005
Le 27 janvier 2005 s'est déroulé un chat avec l'équipe de développement du jeu, Tim LeTourneau, Thomas Vu et Hunter Howe : maxiskane (Jan 27, 2005 6:05:06 PM) Welcome to today's chat! Today we're talking to the Sims 2 Expansion team! MaxisTim (Jan 27, 2005 6:05:24 PM) Hi Everyone TapWater412 (Jan 27, 2005 6:05:32 PM) Hello Maxis! MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 6:05:32 PM) Hi all! Nick (Jan 27, 2005 6:05:50 PM) Will any premade families come with the game? MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:05:50 PM) Absolutely. Each college town will have some students all ready to jump in and play (just like the neighborhoods in Sims 2)! beeph4 (Jan 27, 2005 6:06:21 PM) Are there any new interactions with the expansion? MaxisTim (Jan 27, 2005 6:06:21 PM) Absolutely a lot of new Socials and more Self Interactions as well - Streaking is a team favorite Aphid (Jan 27, 2005 6:06:40 PM) Will each neighbourhood's University Town look the same, or will Pleasantview's differ from Veronaville's? MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:06:40 PM) There will be 3 college towns with the game, all different. You can actually "associate" whichever ones you want with whatever neighborhood you want. SugarandFluff (Jan 27, 2005 6:06:45 PM) We love you! MaxisTim (Jan 27, 2005 6:06:45 PM) We love you guys too! Repichan88 (Jan 27, 2005 6:07:55 PM) Will we need to keep track of the schedules, or will campus transit or something pick them up at the right time for the class? MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 6:07:55 PM) Sims will autonomously will walk off to class if they are in a good mood. You can tell what time they need to be at class by looking in their grades panel, similar to the job panel in the Sims 2. Mikhail (Jan 27, 2005 6:08:00 PM) Can you marry a teacher? MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:08:00 PM) Yep, but only when you become an adult. You can get engaged to one, for sure! Yay grade bonuses! Kat (Jan 27, 2005 6:09:01 PM) If a teen is alone in a house with kids and/or toddlers, will they still be able to go away to college? MaxisTim (Jan 27, 2005 6:09:01 PM) Yep, they don't want miss the first day of school. But don't worry, the Social Worker takes great care of the kids. VampiricDragon (Jan 27, 2005 6:09:01 PM) Will there be any new Life's Big Moments? MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:09:01 PM) If by "Life's Big Moments" you mean the little cinematic cutscenes, then yes. Aninga (Jan 27, 2005 6:10:21 PM) What types of music can bands play? MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:10:21 PM) Jazz, Rock, and Country. bettybabysim (Jan 27, 2005 6:10:32 PM) What will be the new NPCs our sims can interact with? MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 6:10:32 PM) There are quite a few new characters to interact with from spunky cheerleaders, evil mascots, pushy coaches, lecherous professors, and even a cafeteria lady! Vandilyn007 (Jan 27, 2005 6:10:35 PM) I've seen the career reward objects in college town in screenies.. does this mean sims can take them home with them when they graduate? or you just do that for the screenies? MaxisTim (Jan 27, 2005 6:10:35 PM) This is more to show off the objects. You really get the objects as part of the careers as Adults, so will really be getting them at home, not during college. Krabnagel (Jan 27, 2005 6:11:03 PM) Is the cowplant buyable or a reward? MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:11:03 PM) The Laganaphyllis Simnavorii is only available as a career reward. miacovaspet (Jan 27, 2005 6:11:39 PM) will students be able to drop out? MaxisTim (Jan 27, 2005 6:11:39 PM) Yes, over the phone or computer. SugarandFluff (Jan 27, 2005 6:11:55 PM) Can sims die in college? MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:11:55 PM) Of course! formerstormer (Jan 27, 2005 6:12:18 PM) can different neighbourhoods be associated with the same college town, and can that mean sims from different nieghborhoods meeting at college? MaxisTim (Jan 27, 2005 6:12:18 PM) No. Each Neighborhood can have multiple campus towns, but they are not shared between neighborhoods. timmy (Jan 27, 2005 6:12:21 PM) I was just wondering...does the major you choose change which of the new careers you can choose from or can you just pick any of them as long as you have a college dgree? MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 6:12:21 PM) Graduating from college will unlock all new careers. Specific jobs (new and old) will have major affiliations, where choosing a major will give your Sim level bonuses in their jobs! _breezy (Jan 27, 2005 6:12:45 PM) Please answer! how do u use the cell phones and who can use them? MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:12:45 PM) Teens, Young Adults, Adults, and Elders can use cell phones. You access your cellphone my clicking on the active Sim, then you get all the normal phone options. Lemonade219 (Jan 27, 2005 6:13:02 PM) Will the new age group be only for those who choose to go to college or will everyone have it anyway? MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 6:13:02 PM) The new age group will be only available to those that go to college. thecrypttohell (Jan 27, 2005 6:13:25 PM) will there be a dvd version of university MaxisTim (Jan 27, 2005 6:13:25 PM) No. It is shipping on CDs Shananasims (Jan 27, 2005 6:13:45 PM) I saw a zombie in a screenie, can they really go to school? MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:13:45 PM) Yes! I'm hoping to someday make a college entirely attended by zombies. Woo! SugarandFluff (Jan 27, 2005 6:13:53 PM) What new objects will ship with the game? MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 6:13:53 PM) Cellphones, handheld games, musical instruments, new career objects, bubble blower, etc. ame (Jan 27, 2005 6:14:11 PM) Will Sims who know each other get to go to the same university? MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 6:14:11 PM) Entirely up to you the player. Kat (Jan 27, 2005 6:14:18 PM) Can a student visit home, while away at college? MaxisTim (Jan 27, 2005 6:14:18 PM) Yes, they can be invited home by their parents. Or they can invite their parents to college to visit them. beeph4 (Jan 27, 2005 6:14:37 PM) How long does it take to graduate in sim days? MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:14:37 PM) 3 Days per semester x 8 semesters = 24 days. If you go on academic probation, it can be much longer. sunbonnet52 (Jan 27, 2005 6:16:01 PM) Please tell us the majors and how going to college will effect the jobs already in Sims 2. MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 6:16:01 PM) Each major will have specific skills that are required for them. Doing well in these majors will in effect match skills up with the careers that are affiliated with that major. On top of this, graduating with honors will also give your Sim a career boost! HorseGal090 (Jan 27, 2005 6:16:09 PM) How long is this chat? maxiskane (Jan 27, 2005 6:16:09 PM) The chat last an hour. It will end at 4 PM PST. Simmasterralph (Jan 27, 2005 6:16:12 PM) I noticed that on one of the articles that build mode is not available for dorms? is this true and will you include a method to allow us to build? MaxisTim (Jan 27, 2005 6:16:12 PM) It is true that Build Mode is disabled in Dorms. There will be a cheat that will allow you build your own dorms, but while the Sims are living in a dorm, many aspects of build mode are disabled. You can still change walls and floors. checkerball (Jan 27, 2005 6:16:40 PM) are all the things on the letters home thing on game spy true? new fear and want slots? MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:16:40 PM) Oh yes. Students can leave college with 6 Want slots and an extra want lock. It's huge! Don't fail out, though...that gives you an extra fear slot. Stash (Jan 27, 2005 6:16:47 PM) What are some of the non-college features being added to the game with TS2U? MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 6:16:47 PM) Great new build mode include arches, smarter fence post logic, giant doors, and multistory columns! Guest (Jan 27, 2005 6:17:39 PM) On a swedish chat, they've talked about a new aspiration. True? MaxisTim (Jan 27, 2005 6:17:39 PM) No. But there are many new wants and fears specifically related to college. afstandopleren (Jan 27, 2005 6:18:12 PM) Can your sims chose what they study? MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 6:18:12 PM) Yes, all Sims start out as undeclared, but you can help them choose what major they want using both the computer and the phone. Mere (Jan 27, 2005 6:18:18 PM) can they woohoo with teachers? MaxisTim (Jan 27, 2005 6:18:18 PM) Only if their relationship is high enough. thedeadone (Jan 27, 2005 6:18:24 PM) when will the chat be posted? MaxisMojo (Jan 27, 2005 6:18:24 PM) The transcripts for this chat will be posted after the chat has finished. TS2- 2 good (Jan 27, 2005 6:19:21 PM) Will there be any objects directed towards other age groups also? MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 6:19:21 PM) A lot of the objects can be used by multiple age groups such as the camera and the other career reward objects. FamousFerguson (Jan 27, 2005 6:19:27 PM) can you visit inside other student's rooms? and will you be able to sneak out with them ? MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:19:27 PM) Yes, you can go inside other students rooms. They can lock the doors and keep you out, though, if they hate you. And no, Sims don't need to sneak out in college. They can do whatever they want! simsfreak7 (Jan 27, 2005 6:20:01 PM) can your sim streak also? MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:20:01 PM) Yes. Oh yes. It's pretty much one of the funniest interactions I've ever seen. Sunnygirl222 (Jan 27, 2005 6:20:39 PM) QUESTION: Was making the University Expansion more stressful then the original game??????? MaxisTim (Jan 27, 2005 6:20:39 PM) No. But it was hard to roll right into after just shipping The Sims 2. I think everyone on the team would say that it's a lot of fun making expansions because we really get to do a lot of creative stuff with a system we know works, as opposed to building a new system at the same time. Expansions are a blast to make. Guest (Jan 27, 2005 6:20:52 PM) The careers that require college have more pay than normal? MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 6:20:52 PM) They are generally more difficult to play in regards to skills and friends requirement, but they give huge bonuses in pay and at the top levels, very minimal required time at work. The Sim Vlad (Jan 27, 2005 6:21:05 PM) What are the System requirements for The Sims 2 University? MaxisLucky (Jan 27, 2005 6:21:05 PM) You can find the requirements on the website: http://thesims2.ea.com/help/detail.php?help_id=21 dubblesimsnuts (Jan 27, 2005 6:21:21 PM) Maxis hunter, do you like to woohoo? MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:21:21 PM) ... simfantic913 (Jan 27, 2005 6:21:28 PM) when do they gradulate? MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 6:21:28 PM) When they finish their 2nd semester of their senior year. pinkfluffystuff6 (Jan 27, 2005 6:22:01 PM) will they be able to buy mini fridges? MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 6:22:01 PM) Yep! bbenjamin311 (Jan 27, 2005 6:22:32 PM) will the insturments actually be able to be played together as a band or is that picture thats everywhere just strategically taken to make it look like it is? MaxisTim (Jan 27, 2005 6:22:32 PM) Yep. That's exactly what they are made to do - play together. And it's incredible. They are some of the coolest objects we have ever done. beeph4 (Jan 27, 2005 6:23:24 PM) What are the interactions with the vanity? MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:23:24 PM) You can do everything you can do with the mirror (change facial appearance), but the really cool thing is that you can makeover townies! No more ugly neighbors! lazygirl2014 (Jan 27, 2005 6:23:57 PM) What's your fav new thing about the EP? MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 6:23:57 PM) The camera object rocks! You sim can pose in a variety of crazy poses and you can set them up to stand next to, behind, in front, to the side, at an angle to the posing Sims daisy72 (Jan 27, 2005 6:24:30 PM) can sims make simoleans from playing together in a band? MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:24:30 PM) Yes. The better the band plays (based on all the members and their creativity skill) the more money you make. TapWater412 (Jan 27, 2005 6:24:41 PM) Can one sim live in a dorm alone? MaxisTim (Jan 27, 2005 6:24:41 PM) Not alone. The other rooms in the dorm will be taken by others students. Stud (Jan 27, 2005 6:25:09 PM) Could you possibly make March 3rd come a little sooner, since you're all super-humans anyway? :P MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 6:25:09 PM) Sure thing. beeph4 (Jan 27, 2005 6:25:17 PM) Will there be new outifes? MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:25:17 PM) Yes, we have a bunch of new hairstyles and outfits. KamSim (Jan 27, 2005 6:25:39 PM) What kinds of housing are there? MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 6:25:39 PM) Dorms, greek house and private residence. Aninga (Jan 27, 2005 6:25:55 PM) Is there longer hair for guys? MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:25:55 PM) Yep! Aninga (Jan 27, 2005 6:26:14 PM) I heard something bad can happen to a sim who uses the show bussiness carrer award. What is the bad thing? MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 6:26:15 PM) They start to get a huge ego and everyone hates them. Garfungle (Jan 27, 2005 6:26:15 PM) What one of the maxis people are in charge? MaxisTim (Jan 27, 2005 6:26:15 PM) MaxiodMonkey he/she is our leader. WE ALL BOW TO HIM/HER!!! LONG MAY MAXOIDMONKEY REIGN!!! Guest (Jan 27, 2005 6:26:53 PM) are there any cults? MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 6:26:53 PM) Cults?… *shifty eyes* Matt (Jan 27, 2005 6:27:05 PM) Do you guys have a thing for llamas? MaxisTim (Jan 27, 2005 6:27:05 PM) Only MaxisHunter...you know that Woohoo question... MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:27:07 PM) Hey! MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:27:16 PM) Party foul! Joey (Jan 27, 2005 6:27:43 PM) Will the giant cow plant eat it's owner? MaxisTim (Jan 27, 2005 6:27:44 PM) Only when hungry... Bigheadless (Jan 27, 2005 6:28:19 PM) If you, lets say, start printing money, and get busted, do you get sent to prison or something? Or just kicked out of uni? MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:28:19 PM) You get fined, lectured, and they steal your machine. They're really lenient, those Simcity coppers. Lammashta (Jan 27, 2005 6:28:34 PM) are there new radio stations? MaxisTim (Jan 27, 2005 6:28:34 PM) Yeah, there is a college rock station. And the tunes are awesome. Anime_Luver (Jan 27, 2005 6:29:59 PM) You guys have gotten so fast with making games! this expansion pack was started not too long ago, and now its coming out march 3rd! yay! i luv u guys/girls!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 6:29:59 PM) We love you too! pinkify921 (Jan 27, 2005 6:30:03 PM) I heard there's a career that you can resurrect people in, do you have to be at the top of that career? MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:30:03 PM) Nope. You get the Ressurectonomitron around level 6 of the paranormal track, I believe. laeuge (Jan 27, 2005 6:30:30 PM) Can you milk the cow plant? MaxisTim (Jan 27, 2005 6:30:30 PM) Absolutely. Our researchers have actually found that the Cow Plant is the source of the Elixer of Life. NickC (Jan 27, 2005 6:31:16 PM) How do we change Townies Appearance? How do we get the townie to the vanity? MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:31:16 PM) You get a list of all the townies on the lot, and they come over and sit down if you choose them. Then you get the standard "change appearance" tool. IRock101 (Jan 27, 2005 6:31:17 PM) Are there toga parties MaxisTim (Jan 27, 2005 6:31:17 PM) Yep. potterfan2890 (Jan 27, 2005 6:31:27 PM) Using the paranormal career reward, will people be able to bring back Bella? MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:31:27 PM) Bella isn't dead. Firstsheri2 (Jan 27, 2005 6:32:29 PM) any new dances? MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:32:29 PM) There's the bonfire dance.... cartman (Jan 27, 2005 6:32:32 PM) MaxisDoctorVu, whats your favorite part of the game? MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 6:32:32 PM) I love the dorms. The game dynamic within the dorms is really amazing. There is a ton of activity and surprises around every corner. Simmasterralph (Jan 27, 2005 6:33:00 PM) How many Maxis Employees does it take to change a lightbulb (i.e. create an EP?) :-P MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:33:01 PM) About 65 or so? Steph (Jan 27, 2005 6:34:34 PM) MaxisHunter, what is the moneymaking machine and how do you obtain it? MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:34:35 PM) Well, it's actually a new aspiration reward object. You just sit there and print money on it...but sometimes it catches on fire or you get busted. That always stinks. pinkfluffystuff6 (Jan 27, 2005 6:34:39 PM) no one can die from a pillow fight right? MaxisTim (Jan 27, 2005 6:34:39 PM) Not that we've seen. Of course we're always surprised by the things that happen to the Sims. Guest (Jan 27, 2005 6:34:50 PM) How do you study for tests? MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 6:34:50 PM) There are variety of ways to build your class performance - term paper, assignments, research, hack grades, and even… woohoo with your professor. sugarcup24_ (Jan 27, 2005 6:35:16 PM) the cafes and stuff that will be in the student union, will we be able to have those in our community lots as well? MaxisTim (Jan 27, 2005 6:35:16 PM) Uh-huh. All of the community objects added to University work in the base neighborhood too.\ kirk (Jan 27, 2005 6:35:17 PM) will there be finals & tests? MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 6:35:17 PM) Every semester ends with a Final. maxiskane (Jan 27, 2005 6:36:02 PM) We have a half hour left in this chat. simgirl678 (Jan 27, 2005 6:36:09 PM) Is it true that in this EP we'll be able to have an unlimited amount of floors in houses? If so, are you considering putting in elevators? =D MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:36:09 PM) Yes, we will be releasing a cheat for this. Infinite floors....given some of the incredible houses/buildings you guys have made with the floor limit, it's going to be awesome to see what you make with this! Yes, we're definitely thinking of elevators...we know you want em. ;) Doulcan12131 (Jan 27, 2005 6:36:10 PM) When the team finishes a project, is there a big party, or does everyone just pass out from exhaustion? MaxisTim (Jan 27, 2005 6:36:10 PM) Both Sesmo (Jan 27, 2005 6:37:07 PM) When on a University lot...is the game able to tell how many Sims on a lot your computer can handle...or do they appear randomly with no limit? MaxisTim (Jan 27, 2005 6:37:07 PM) Yes. The number of Sims is limited by your system performance. We want to make sure you always have the best play experience. Liv (Jan 27, 2005 6:37:19 PM) will any more Maxis-made families for the Maxis-made neighborhoods be shipped? I really love the Sims and backstories you guys create. Will we be seeing the Mashugas or Chris and Melissa Roomies any time soon? MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:37:19 PM) See, we can't really do that, unfortunately, because we have no idea what you guys have done to the neighborhoods. We'll definitely be bringing you new stories in this EP, though! Rachelj1616 (Jan 27, 2005 6:37:19 PM) can people have 3-way conversations...instead of just 2-way? MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 6:37:19 PM) Not only 3-way, but how about 4-way, 5-way, 6-way, 7-way… group hang out! Aninga (Jan 27, 2005 6:37:46 PM) I read somewhere that the college rock station has actual real life artists. Is that true? MaxisTim (Jan 27, 2005 6:37:46 PM) Yes. Several new artists have recorded upcoming releases in Simlish. It's very cool. Anime_Luver (Jan 27, 2005 6:38:28 PM) I just went to check my sims cause i left it on...i should have paused it....my teen died somehow when i was away....YOUR CHAT KILLED MY SIM! (or maybe it was the fact that i was too lazy to pause it...) MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:38:28 PM) Wow. That's sad. If you get University, you could have the Ressurectonomitron! ToeNailSim (Jan 27, 2005 6:38:35 PM) Whos idea was the cow plant? MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 6:38:35 PM) Collaborative design effort. It started off being a pod that can rejuvenate a Sim's life to the very lovable monstrosity that you've all have seen. bonbonruth (Jan 27, 2005 6:39:52 PM) is that how you get zombies in the game? with the ressurectonomitron? MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 6:39:52 PM) Indeed, this is one of my favorite objects. I love making zombie college. Sims2creations (Jan 27, 2005 6:39:59 PM) Are there gonna be two different expansion? Or will there be only one that works with both editions (CD or DVD)? MaxisTim said: No. It is shipping on CDs... can those CDs also work with the DVD edition of The Sims 2? MaxisTim (Jan 27, 2005 6:39:59 PM) Sorry should be more clear. University will ship on CD's (2). It will work with either the CD or DVD version of the base game. UberGee1 (Jan 27, 2005 6:40:19 PM) Oooh, paranormal track, you say? Sounds fun! :D MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 6:40:19 PM) Wait until you see the shamen outfit! Nadnerb (Jan 27, 2005 6:41:02 PM) So the Ressurectonomitron (wow, that's fun to spell!) will be able to bring back ANY and ALL Sims that have died in the whole history of our game? MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:41:02 PM) More or less. If the tombstone still exists, and you had a relationship with them, you can bring them back. _Coke_ (Jan 27, 2005 6:41:58 PM) Is there realy going to be a pool table in university? MaxisTim (Jan 27, 2005 6:41:58 PM) Yeah, and it's incredible. Scott Phelps, the animator, is a huge pool player. He poured his heart and soul into that object. I love to just sit and watch them play. SunnySims2 (Jan 27, 2005 6:42:27 PM) Im going off to college this year, do you recommend taking University to university ;-) MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 6:42:27 PM) If there's ONE thing you should be taking to your university, it's this game. pinkfluffystuff6 (Jan 27, 2005 6:42:35 PM) i love the idea of the EP... but really.. what makes this EP the best? MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:42:35 PM) Playing in the dorms is a lot of fun -- there's always action and lots of people to meet and socialize with. It's a great place for those popularity or romance Sims. Stash (Jan 27, 2005 6:42:53 PM) Any new tv stations? MaxisTim (Jan 27, 2005 6:42:54 PM) Yep, the Sports Channel. What's cool is that you can throw a sports party and everyone will come over and gather around the set. unknowen9000 (Jan 27, 2005 6:44:03 PM) What are some of the pranks? MaxisTim (Jan 27, 2005 6:44:03 PM) Water Balloon, Suds in the Fountain, my personal favorite...Setting off the Sprinklers checkerball (Jan 27, 2005 6:44:40 PM) Doctor Vu, when you said suprises around every corner....literally? MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 6:44:40 PM) I've seen some of the most wild and crazy behavior come out of the dorms, from mascot fights to pranks and cheers. There's no experience like it. Repichan88 (Jan 27, 2005 6:45:05 PM) Who is your favorite NPC? MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 6:45:05 PM) Evil mascot. Unkown (Jan 27, 2005 6:45:15 PM) Can Zombies die? MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:45:15 PM) They can't die from natural causes (age)...but you can definitely kill them. Matt (Jan 27, 2005 6:45:55 PM) What will the new sprinklers do ? MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:45:55 PM) Put a sprinkler up on the ceiling...if a fire breaks out underneath it, it immediately extinguishes the fire. Safari (Jan 27, 2005 6:46:06 PM) What will happen if you fail a final? MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 6:46:06 PM) Huge reduction in class performance if you miss your final. ASimWen (Jan 27, 2005 6:46:32 PM) You guys/girls are AWESOME! :-D MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 6:46:32 PM) No, you guys are awesome! afstandopleren (Jan 27, 2005 6:46:54 PM) Whow, an evil mascot. Where do you meet him? MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:46:54 PM) Oh, she'll find you. She just comes around and causes trouble! dorian (Jan 27, 2005 6:47:15 PM) what does the evil mascot do? MaxisTim (Jan 27, 2005 6:47:15 PM) Pulls a lot of pranks and generally causes mischief. SpecialKPuddles (Jan 27, 2005 6:47:17 PM) How long does class last? Do seniors have shorter days? MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 6:47:17 PM) Classes are generally two to three hours long and completely optional. LeSoleil83 (Jan 27, 2005 6:47:19 PM) Can our sims marry their college sweetheart? MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:47:19 PM) Absolutely. You've got to graduate first, though! PanzerFusion (Jan 27, 2005 6:48:29 PM) IS the evil mascot always female? MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:48:29 PM) Yes...she's major trouble. Major evil. EVIL! afstandopleren (Jan 27, 2005 6:48:44 PM) What whas the most disturbing thing you found while making the game? MaxisTim (Jan 27, 2005 6:48:44 PM) The Evil Mascot (a cow) was eaten by the Cow Plant. It was very cannibalistic. Sims2lovr8 (Jan 27, 2005 6:49:38 PM) You should make the Strangetown college a zombie one, MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 6:49:38 PM) You guy can certainly populate college with zombies and aliens. maxiskane (Jan 27, 2005 6:49:55 PM) 15 more minutes left in the chat! krunchy444 (Jan 27, 2005 6:50:19 PM) How do you join the secret society? MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 6:50:19 PM) It's a secret. Don't want to ruin it! Stephanie (Jan 27, 2005 6:50:21 PM) MaxisHunter!, do sims age in college? MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:50:21 PM) You age in the sense that you become a young adult, and then become an adult when you graduate. But you don't "age" in the conventional sense...you just get through college. Also note that the people back home won't be aging unless you play them. cartman (Jan 27, 2005 6:51:12 PM) Please answer! Is there a way to have school spirit? If yes, how? MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:51:12 PM) Do the school cheer! Everybody loves the school cheer! Vada Sula Gorn! Vo Gerbits! micl4sims2 (Jan 27, 2005 6:51:30 PM) Are juice kegs allowed in dorms? MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 6:51:30 PM) Sure, it's just juice. Andrew75 (Jan 27, 2005 6:51:55 PM) Can the family come on campus for a visit? MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:51:55 PM) Yep! cartman (Jan 27, 2005 6:52:26 PM) Can you skip classes? MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 6:52:26 PM) You most certainly can! Guest (Jan 27, 2005 6:52:30 PM) Why should people not particularly interested in the university aspect of the game buy this expasion? What are you offering them? MaxisTim (Jan 27, 2005 6:52:30 PM) With great objects, interactions, NPC's, and features like the Influence system. The University experience is only a part of what this pack has to offer. beeph4 (Jan 27, 2005 6:53:04 PM) WIll there be lockers? MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:53:04 PM) Yes, there are lockers! They function much like a normal dresser. poo12 (Jan 27, 2005 6:53:08 PM) Can you paint your dorm a different color? MaxisTim (Jan 27, 2005 6:53:08 PM) Yes. You can't move the walls around but you can definitely change the decor. Stash (Jan 27, 2005 6:54:05 PM) When will the next chat be? MaxisLucky (Jan 27, 2005 6:54:05 PM) Keep an eye on the website - we'll announce another chat sometime soon! krunchy444 (Jan 27, 2005 6:54:27 PM) Define Evil MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 6:54:27 PM) adj. e·vil·er, e·vil·est 1. Morally bad or wrong; wicked: an evil tyrant. 2. Causing ruin, injury, or pain; harmful: the evil effects of a poor diet. 3. Characterized by or indicating future misfortune; ominous: evil omens. 4. Bad or blameworthy by report; infamous: an evil reputation. 5. Characterized by anger or spite; malicious: an evil temper. Doulcan12131 (Jan 27, 2005 6:54:56 PM) How does the influence system work? MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:54:56 PM) Well, let me tell ya. You get influence by doing special "influence wants". You can increase your maximum amount of influence by getting lots of friends. Influence allows you to tell other Sims what to do. Clean the dorm! Do my term paper! (And yes, there's plenty of uses for this back in the home neighborhoods.) Andrew75 (Jan 27, 2005 6:55:19 PM) Please Answer! Can you be a freshman, sophmore, junior, or senior? MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 6:55:19 PM) You can be all of that throughout university. Hato (Jan 27, 2005 6:55:22 PM) MaxisLucky, is that a rootbeer float? MaxisLucky (Jan 27, 2005 6:55:22 PM) uhhh.... yeah.... root beer..... pavlovdog (Jan 27, 2005 6:55:24 PM) will you be able to have a library outside of the university? MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:55:24 PM) Sure. You can build any of the new types of locations we've mentioned back on your home neighborhoods. krunchy444 (Jan 27, 2005 6:55:39 PM) Are there multi-sim showers? MaxisTim (Jan 27, 2005 6:55:39 PM) Sort of. There is a new wall shower that you can you use to make a gym. Actually the GYM stuff is really cool in general. Lockers, treadmill, new weight equipment and a personal favorite, full-wall mirrors. imsims (Jan 27, 2005 6:58:09 PM) What happens when they finish? Is there just a ceremony or is there a party too? MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:58:09 PM) You can throw a graduation party, with caps and gowns and all that jazz. Stephanie (Jan 27, 2005 6:58:11 PM) MaxisTim , do yuo think this expansion is the bsest yet? MaxisTim (Jan 27, 2005 6:58:11 PM) Well it's definitely the best for Sims 2 :). That's actually such a subjective question. There are things that I absolutely love about this pack, just like there are things that I loved about every other pack. I think we have really made something that is truly a Sims 2 experience, it really has somethign for everyone and it's a ton of fun to play with. Guest (Jan 27, 2005 6:58:25 PM) Can your professor be eaten by the cow plant? MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 6:58:25 PM) Professors are tasty treats. potterfan2890 (Jan 27, 2005 6:58:58 PM) Is the evil mascot marryable? MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 6:58:58 PM) Yep. mr_helm (Jan 27, 2005 6:58:59 PM) Tim, how do you say your last name? like le-turn-oh? MaxisTim (Jan 27, 2005 6:58:59 PM) Not like. Exactly. le-turn-oh wazup7 (Jan 27, 2005 6:59:03 PM) are zombies green? what is differnet about zombies? MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 6:59:03 PM) Zombies are more blue/grayish. They limp… MaxisTim (Jan 27, 2005 6:59:37 PM) Yep, wouldn't be an expansion without them. Guest (Jan 27, 2005 7:00:06 PM) it sounds like the university is just fun, but is there anything challenging about it? MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 7:00:07 PM) The game is both fun and challenging depending on your goals and how you play it. Tina (Jan 27, 2005 7:00:49 PM) MaxisDoctorVu, are you a robot? MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 7:00:49 PM) Yep. You see... computers are just a series of 1's and 0's. Safari (Jan 27, 2005 7:00:59 PM) Can you love a zombie? MaxisTim (Jan 27, 2005 7:00:59 PM) We don't discriminate, you can love anyone you like. But yeah, they are perfectly normal Sims, except for that no babies and no aging stuff. PanzerFusion (Jan 27, 2005 7:01:35 PM) What school is the evil mascot from? MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 7:01:35 PM) The evil school. Joey (Jan 27, 2005 7:01:44 PM) Will there be any little pets like hampsters in the University Expansion Pack? MaxisTim (Jan 27, 2005 7:01:44 PM) There is a big pet that looks remarkably like a cross between a cow and venus flytrap. SimsAnnon (Jan 27, 2005 7:02:18 PM) What happens if your cow plant eats your prof? MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 7:02:19 PM) The professor dies and the cow plant is ready to be milked. Schweighsr (Jan 27, 2005 7:02:48 PM) Can Zombies play in a band? really curious about Zombies ;-) MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 7:02:48 PM) Yes! That's a great idea! I'm totally going to make a zombie band. Like, "Hunter and the Decomposers" or something. cdpengin (Jan 27, 2005 7:03:33 PM) What are these lifetime goals I've been hearing about? Is it really true that you can have "permanent platinum mode" or is that just a myth? MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 7:03:33 PM) Totally true. Permanent platinum mode! MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 7:03:43 PM) Permanent platinum is great. Kitten01 (Jan 27, 2005 7:03:51 PM) What can the new camera do? MaxisTim (Jan 27, 2005 7:03:51 PM) Glad you asked. This is such a cool object. It works like the easel, but you can get the Sims to pose in front of it in some great positions. I had a blast covering my walls with snapshots. dvdfrager (Jan 27, 2005 7:04:09 PM) Do zombies have personalaty? MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 7:04:09 PM) They do have a special personality. They're mean, sloppy, and generally unpleasant. But we love them! maxiskane (Jan 27, 2005 7:04:18 PM) That's all the time we have today. Thanks everyone for joining us for The Sims 2 University Expansion Pack chat! Guest (Jan 27, 2005 7:04:22 PM) What kind of milk does the cow plan provide??? MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 7:04:22 PM) Milk that provides extended life essence! maxiskane (Jan 27, 2005 7:04:39 PM) Bye everyone! MaxisTim (Jan 27, 2005 7:04:40 PM) Bye Folks. Talk to you again soon. MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 7:04:42 PM) Yay! Thanks for coming everybody. Was great talking with you as always! MaxisDoctorVu (Jan 27, 2005 7:04:43 PM) Bye all, thanks for hanging out with us! maxiskitty (Jan 27, 2005 7:04:44 PM) bye bye all! MaxisHunter! (Jan 27, 2005 7:04:48 PM) Byee